


Разбавляешь меня жжёным сахаром в свой абсент

by eddiedelete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Но Доён не сжигает мосты, только сахар. Снова пьёт абсент, играя в гляделки. И снова ломается, когда Юта накрывает лежащего его на скамейке запасных своим телом. Накамото не спасает ни от дождя, ни от трещин.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	Разбавляешь меня жжёным сахаром в свой абсент

**Author's Note:**

> название (с) метилендиоксиметамфетамин

Сжечь бы уже все мосты, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы жечь сахар, пропитанный абсентом, и стряхивать пепел с сигареты в пустой стакан. В качестве альтернативы можно было бы сжечь этот дом и людей в нём, но тогда пришлось бы встать с дивана и идти, а Доён так хорошо устроился, утопая в мягких подушках расслабленным телом. Это приятнее, чем тонуть в чужих глазах, где за зрачками не видно дна, только безмерная усмешка. Юта не отводит взгляд, а у Доёна нет сил, но есть безграничная тяга к саморазрушению, поэтому он тонет в подушках, тонет в глазах Накамото и продолжает пить абсент. 

Юта держит в своей ладони маленькую ручку хорошенькой девушки, гладит пальцами светлую кожу, но ощущение такое, что он схватился обеими руками в Доёна и не отпускает. Вцепился за грудки и тянет, тянет, душу, что ли вытягивает? Доён в принципе готов проиграть этот метафоричный бой, диафрагма давно расшита, но рядом приземляется Тэён, и спартанский лагерь сворачивается. Доён первым отводит глаза, переводя взгляд на охмелевшего друга, который словно кот тут же ластится к тёплому боку. И почему они дружат вообще? Тэён даже пить не умеет. Два бокала апероля, и вот он снова спит на Доёне, мешая жечь, тонуть и проигрывать. Друзья так не поступают. По крайней мере, в уродливой системе доёновского мира. Свободу саморазрушению, вроде такой девиз у пролетариата.

Доён докуривает сигарету, допивает абсент и грубо тянет Тэёна за загривок. На улице перед домом несколько пьяных парней из команды Накамото играют в футбол. Доён напрягает спину, готовясь ловить лопатками убогие и гнусные оскорбления, но Тэён перестаёт цепляться за его локоть и твёрдо становится на асфальт, словно свежий воздух вышибает из него весь низкоградусный алкоголь. Доёну интересно, что же застывает на лице Тэёна в такие моменты. Он оборачивается к ребятам, не произносит ни слова, но этого всегда достаточно. Никто не доёбывается до Доёна и не обзывает мерзким педиком. У Тэёна тоже нет порядка в системе мира, но он дружит с Доёном, несмотря ни на что, а ещё является сокапитаном Накамото. Пока он рядом, никто не станет ломать доёновские лопатки оскорблениями. 

\- Посмотри на меня так же, как посмотрел на них! - требует Доён, когда они доходят до остановки. У Тэёна красивое лицо и добрые глаза, ну да, ну да, оружие массового поражения, не иначе. Доён кривится, чувствуя себя обманутым. У него тоже в глазах была доброта, почему же это никогда не останавливало ни одного ебанутого парня от издевательств?  
\- Давай у меня переночуем? - предлагает Тэён, когда подъезжает автобус. В салоне никого, кроме водителя, поэтому Доён позволяет своей голове приземлиться на острое плечо.  
\- Чтобы ты меня мерзко домогался, пока твой маленький бойфренд смотрит пятый сон в своей колыбельке? - Доён умеет делать больно, и он знает, насколько больно делает Тэёну сейчас. Но это ебучее колесо Сансары. Столько страданий и ни одного выхода. То есть выход всегда один - сделать кому-то ещё больнее, чем себе. 

Тэён даже плечом не ведёт и на провокацию не ведётся. А сейчас его глаза такие же добрые? И лучше бы Доён не проверял. Больше всего на свете его бесит сочувствие. Докатился, ага, на том самом колесе.  
\- Или чтобы придушить меня во сне? - идёт на попятную Доён, понимая, что терпение не безгранично, особенно когда переходишь чужие болезненные границы.  
\- Ты приятнее раз в сто, когда спишь, а так, конечно, попытаться можно, - тихо смеётся Тэён, и почему-то именно в этот момент Доёна пробивает. Он словно горит и тонет одновременно, на уголках глаз жжётся вовсе не сахар. Тэён сжимает доёновскую ладонь. Там поддержка и сочувствие, но ни грамма той нежности, с которой Юта гладил пальцы своей девушки. Да Боже, может этот ад, пропитанный абсентом, уже просто догореть?

***

Доён не ломается, когда открывается всему миру. Не ломается, когда собирает на переменах подножки, толчки и грубые слова. Он взрастил в себе достаточно презрения и колкости, чтобы обороняться. Доёна изначально пытаются ломать тем, что он давно в себе принял, поэтому у него карт-бланш в рукаве. Доён отбивается чужой правдой, которую не все готовы слышать, и идёт уверенно по коридору, словно Доктор Лайтман. Ещё Тэён всегда на страже, хотя Доён переживает за него больше, чем за себя. Комплекс лучшего друга и комплекс быть не принятым этим миром, этими тупыми людьми разрывают его, и однажды Тэён просто не выдержит. Его либо перетянет, либо разорвёт окончательно, и ни один из вариантов не кажется Доёну похожим на хэппи энд.

Юта зажимает его у стены под лестницой первого этажа, но не целует. И вот тогда Доён ломается. Всё в нём трещинами покрывается от того, что гребаный Накамото, который резво и без сомнений забивает первые голы, ждёт разрешения. В Доёне столько презрения и колкости, чтобы послать весь мир к чёрту, но этого оказывается не достаточно, чтобы вместе с миром послать Юту. Они целуются так долго, что губы немеют. Доён трёт их после, чтобы сказать Накамото, насколько произошедшее отвратительно, но не успевает даже выдохнуть. Губы Юты прижимаются к его шее и скользят ниже. Так несправедливо нежно.

А потом на одной из перемен Доёну прилетает мячом по голове. И трещины в нём становятся глубже. Он ждёт, каждый ебаный день ждёт, когда Накамото, провозглашенный жуткими обитателями колледжа японским принцем, подойдёт к нему при всех и доломает. Хватит ведь слабого тычка в сердце даже не остриём катаны, а пальцем. Пальцы Накамото разрушительнее - они гладят затылок, лицо и губы с особой жестокой нежностью. Но однажды эти пальцы хватают доёнову кисть, выворачивая, потому что Доён умеет отвечать не только словесно. Он подбивает полузащитнику глаз, а вечером того же дня рассматривает своё запястье с маленьким бледно-синим синяком. Тэён говорит, что Юта спас Доёна от драки.  
\- Мой принц! Обязательно завтра запрыгну на него и отблагодарю, - со злостью выплёвывает Доён, в глубине души понимая, что Тэён, скорее всего, прав. Вряд ли бы с ним стали церемониться. Популярность ни Юты, ни Тэёна не спасла бы его от гомофобных, ущемлённых _педиком_ , церберов.

Иногда Доёну хочется выйти на поле и закричать. Он тоже чувствует себя ущемлённым. Своим признанием и чужой ложью. Столько раз хочется крикнуть об этом прямо в лицо. Тэёну, который грезит мальчиком с первого курса, а в реальности избегает любых отношений, иногда флиртуя с одногруппницами для прикрытия. Крикнуть Юте, который тоже обманывает всех вокруг, и вместо того, чтобы держать за руку Доёна, он гладит пальцами пальцы своей ничего не подозревающей девушки. 

Но Доён не сжигает мосты, только сахар. Снова пьёт абсент, играя в гляделки. И снова ломается, когда Юта накрывает лежащего его на скамейке запасных своим телом. Накамото не спасает ни от дождя, ни от трещин. Он смотрит на Доёна, и его глаза словно дно чашки Петри, где красивые цвета слабого огня разводы агар-агара. Напоминает о звёздах, Вселенной и насколько, блять, огромная между ними пропасть, просто космическая. 

Юта провожает Доёна до дома и не просит вернуть свой бомбер, накинутый на поникшие доёновы плечи. Доёну в этот момент так хочется попросить. _Можно в следующий раз я не буду тонуть в подушках дивана и в твоих глазах? Можно мне уже на сушу?_ Он быстро скрывается за дверью подъезда и закидывает бомбер в стиральную машину, чтобы не возникло ни одной поганой мысли уткнуться носом в рукав.

***

Доёну не нравится смотреть на Юту, целоваться с ним, но больше всего не нравится с ним разговаривать. Вечерами после поздних пар они встречаются под трибунами. Юта перекатывает под бутсами футбольный мяч. У него на коленях целое созвездие синяков - это некрасиво, но Доён всегда залипает. Юта столько времени и сил тратит на тренировки. У него все шансы попасть в какую-нибудь сборную, наверное, и только одно признание перед миром может это всё разрушить. У людей так много предубеждений и агрессии. Доён думает об этом постоянно. Может быть, если почаще напоминать местному японскому принцу о том, что он перестанет вписываться с Доёном под ручку, они, наконец-то, перестанут? Не будут целоваться, цепляясь пальцами друг за друга. И не будут, блять, разговаривать так, словно они кем-то друг для друга являются. Но с каждым днём Юта делает их знакомство очевиднее, и Доён перестаёт понимать, что происходит.

Накамото садится за их обеденный стол, и все, включая Тэёна, за ним наблюдают. У Тэёна нет ненависти к своему сокапитану, их команда не вывезла бы такого соперничества, но он заочно недоверчив. Доён ведёт себя безразлично, когда Юта рассказывает о какой-то чепухе, жуя листья салата, но после обеда толкает его к стене, требуя объяснений.

\- Мне запрещено с тобой дружить? - Юта улыбается, и это охуеть, как бесит. Доён едва не орёт. _Дружи со всеми, но не со мной._ Это, что, новый способ издевательств над Доёном? Он не умеет дружить. Тем более у него не получится дружить с Накамото. Лучше сразу спустить Доёна с лестницы Пенроуза. Бесконечное падение в перспективе привлекательнее, чем делать вид, что они с Ютой друзья.

\- Зачем тебе всё это? - не выдерживает Доён. 

Юта скользит пальцами по его лицу и говорит:  
\- Потому что ты самый смелый человек, которого я знаю, - так искренне, словно это правда, но Доён не верит. У него нервная система расшатана пальцами Юты, его улыбкой, его восхитительно дурацким хвостиком. Доён не смелый, он обозлённый. На мир, в основном, но больше на себя. За то, что у него не получается вписаться. За то, что единственная реакция на агрессию - собственная ядовитая злость. За периодическую ненависть к Тэёну и Юте, которые такие же, как и он, но им не хватает _смелости_ в этом признаться. Доён осознаёт, что они не ответственны перед ним за своё решение. И, что злит сильнее всего, может быть, так нужно было поступить и Доёну тоже.

***

Доён не любитель студенческих вечеринок, но не пропускает ни одну в доме Накамото. Там зашкаливает количество людей, которым Доён не приятен, и он получает особо извращённое удовольствие, мозоля им глаза своим существованием. Он утрирует, конечно, когда называет весь колледж исчадием ада. Не все парни из футбольной команды его ненавидят. Кому-то всё равно, кто-то старается вести себя максимально вежливо, словно боясь, что что-то в их словах или поведении можно будет воспринять как не толерантность. Доёну хочется похлопать таких ребят по плечу и попросить остановиться. У полиции по устранению дискриминации сегодня выходной. Но Джэхён всегда приносит ему абсент и сахарницу, Джонни отстёгивает пару сигарет. Доён вскидывает белый флаг и сдаётся. Ладно, так и быть, хорошие люди существуют, он сможет с этим смириться.

А вот с тем, как смотрит на него Юта смириться не получается. Доён жжёт сахар над столом, словно гадает по палённой гуще. А ещё у него диафрагма нараспашку. Доён вливает в себя неразбавленный абсент, который вытекает наружу горечью и несказанными чувствами. Юта поправляет пряди волос за ухо и целует тонкие пальцы своей девушки. И что тут гадать, когда и так всё ясно. Сидеть Доёну на скамейке запасных гребаную вечность. Доён никогда не просил Юту открыться, всё, что он хочет - это честности. Девушка Юты её тоже заслуживает, но Доён не смелый, сейчас он даже не обозлённый, он пустой. Всё вытекло наружу вместе с абсентом. И ему не нужны чужие слёзы от горьких признаний и жертвы. Достаточно своей, такой мелочной и эгоистичной.

Доён несколько раз пытается дозвониться до Тэёна, в четвёртый раз скидывает эмоджи, которого тошнит. Он проходит мимо ребят, отбивающих по очереди мяч головой, расправляет по привычке лопатки, но до них не долетает ничего, кроме ветра. Доён выходит за ворота, когда на экране высвечивается сообщение от неизвестного номера. Там за _вернись_ следует _пожалуйста_ , а где же совсем приторное _ко мне_? Под рукой нет сахара, чтобы жечь, может быть, пришло время мостов? Как долго они горят? Хватит ли расстояния от домы Юты до квартиры Доёна? 

Доён падает лицом в подушку. Не хватает. Ни один мост даже не вспыхнул.

***

Во втором полугодии Юта ещё больше усложняет жизнь Доёна, который вроде как пытается сократить их общение до минимума во имя общего, блять, блага. Если честно, наизнанку выворачивает от разговоров про дружбу, от совместных обедов, даже от того, что все вокруг очевидно поумерили пыл в оскорблениях в доёнову сторону. От последнего Доёна вовсе перетряхивает. Тэён говорит, что у Доёна крыша поехала в ебеня, и, наверное, он прав. Ведь всё прошедшее время хотелось именно этого - перестать быть объектом ненависти. Но когда тебя постоянно перекручивает в колесе Сансары, такое внимание становится привычным. Доён кутается в чужую ненависть, словно ничего другого не заслуживает. Именно с такими словами с ним прощается отец, когда уходит от него, мамы. Когда бросает всю семью.

Доён перестаёт приходить на пустое футбольное поле, чтобы у трещин была возможность потихоньку затянуться. Но Юта изощрён в своих пытках. Он сидит у двери доёновой квартиры и курит красные мальборо. При нём всегда пакет с едой из японской забегаловки. В такие моменты он мало похож на принца. Вспотевшие после тренировки волосы торчат во все стороны, натянутая улыбка и потерянный взгляд. Он выглядит как подросток из книг Фрейда. Подавленные эмоции не умирают, и иногда они застывают на красивом лице уродливой потерянностью.  
\- Ненавижу японскую еду. И вообще всё японское, - говорит Доён.  
Юта на это лишь хмыкает. Ну да, окей, есть какой-то провал в логике. Ненависть ко всему японскому не мешает Доёну из раза в раза впускать Юту в квартиру, в себя и в своё сердце.

***

Доён ходит на футбольные матчи только из-за Тэёна, конечно же. А прячется на верхнем ряду трибун за огромным капюшоном просто потому что. Юта и без всего этого фонтанирует счастьем, когда бегает по полю, не хватало ещё больше гладить его самолюбие.

Их команда в очередной раз выигрывает, Тэён делает победное сальто и танцует с одной из чирлидерш, а Доён ждёт, когда на поле выбежит девушка Накамото. Такая маленькая, хрупкая и невероятно красивая запрыгнет в руки Юты, чтобы поцеловать своего принца. Доён не кривит душой, когда думает, что не хотел бы такого. Было бы здорово просто сидеть в первом ряду и не скрываться за капюшоном, словно он что-то постыдное. Не скрываться под трибунами, на пустых лестничных площадках, в последнем ряду.

Доён делает себе больно всякий раз, когда дожидается. Он готов к боли, готов ломаться и покрываться трещинами. По-другому и не умеет. Но сегодня происходит что-то не по сценарию. Литосферные плиты ебнулись и резко сместились? Юта повторяет за Тэёном, делая сальто, а потом находит взглядом Доёна и подмигивает. На поле в объятия Накамото никто так и не выбегает. А вот Доёну, кажется, пора бежать.

\- Хочу свой подарок!  
Доён хлопает дверью перед носом наглого японского принца.  
\- Можно мне хотя бы чай? Я, пиздец, как замёрз, - жалобно просят за дверью.  
Доён ничего не говорит, уходит на кухню и набирает воду в чайник. Юта греется об кружку, а потом греет свои руки в доёновых, словно там, в его ладонях, всё тепло этого мира. 

Доён ни о чём не спрашивает. Даже с ебанутой системой мира понятно, что Накамото сбивается со своего пути. И это пугает.  
\- Ты будешь жалеть, - предупреждает Доён, не уточняя. Делать вид, что бороться с миром не тяжело намного проще, чем в действительности с ним бороться. Доён до сих пор не уверен, что выбрал правильный путь. Это полугодичное отшельничество не украсило его личность, только изрезало вдоль и поперёк. Но. Если бы он выбрал молчать, то сейчас Юта не сидел бы напротив него. Не целовал бы его в нос, не гладил пальцы с той самой нежностью.  
\- Уже жалею. Что не сделал этого раньше.

***

Юта подходит к столу с полным подносом, и Доён закатывает глаза, когда он спотыкается. Как Накамото с такой координацией вообще удаётся забивать голы?  
\- Не удивительно, что всё упало. У любого упало бы при виде тебя, - вяло комментирует Доён, разглядывая их еду на полу. Ему всё равно, что могут подумать с соседних столов. Никто и раньше не был ответственен перед Доёном за свои решения, видимо, не будет и сейчас.  
\- Но главное, что у меня никогда не падает при виде тебя, да? - говорит Юта с улыбкой.  
Доёну даже осматривать зал не надо, он и так чувствует, что все взгляды обращены на них.  
Это что сейчас было? Самое отстойное признание за всю историю человечества?  
Доён падает лицом в стол.  
\- Господи, как же я ненавижу всё японское.  
Ему становится так страшно, на самом деле, но Юта только смеётся.

Доён знает, что ничего не закончится просто, но что-то новое определённо начинается. И теперь, по крайней мере, ему есть за кого крепко держаться.


End file.
